


"I’ll be showing my appreciation."

by Yomidark



Series: Denka's Harem. [4]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wanted to write a Grahze/Daryun, but I couldn't think of a setup and Daryun leaving Arslan out felt somewhat weird. :P</p></blockquote>





	"I’ll be showing my appreciation."

Grahze pressed himself against the younger prince lying on the bed, his legs spread for him, his delicate scent in his nose. In response, and feeling the pirate's erection pressing against his, Arslan emitted a morbid moan, raising his hips to rub their skin together.

“It appears your Prince is quite eager, Lord Daryun.” Grahze commented, raising his head to look at the man at the other side, holding Arslan’s head between his legs.

“Be gentle with him.” Daryun voiced, as he caressed Arslan’s cheeks. Despite the smile on his lips, Grahze could feel a warning in his tone.

“I would never harm him.” Grahze smiled  back. “I may look a bit like a brute, but I know how to treat His Highness.” He demonstrated so by placing small kisses on his chest.

“Of course,” His lips placed themselves on one of the smaller boy nipples, sucking it before continuing, “If it was you under me Lord Daryun, I would be far different.”

Daryun couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “You want me?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” His tongue traveled across Arslan’s chest, reaching his neck, nibbling his ear. “Assuming His Highness would permit it, of course.”

But Arslan looked too lost in the sensation of the body pressed against his and the ministrations he was being subjected to too care for the conversation. Instead, all he managed to do was to moan as his hips and legs kept prompting the pirate to move.

“We’ll see. “ Daryun didn’t mind, truth to be told. The man was certainly eye-catching. He was no stranger to bottoming, both Narsus and Jasswant had taken him, but he wouldn’t do anything without His Highness’ approval.

“Alright, alright.” Grahze answered. Arslan’s hips and legs pressing against him, inciting him to move and take him and Daryun.

 “With His Highness' permission.” He whispered. He raised his hips, Arslan cried at the loss of skin, but his cry was soon subsided by a moan as the tanned man slid inside of him without hesitation or obstacles. 

Arslan entire body’s shivered, his toes curled, his hands gripping the sheet, as he felt Grahze pressed inside of him.

Daryun observed the prince’s pleasured expression as he kept holding his head in his hand, before lowering his head, pressing his lips and then his tongue inside of Arslan’s mouth.

The three men faces were close now, and Grahze started to thrust inside of Arslan, he decided to use this opportunity to involve Daryun further, his mouth moving from the Prince’s neck to Daryun’s.

Daryun’s clearly didn’t expect it, as he was almost startled by feeling the other man’s tongue pressing against his flesh, before whispering. “I want you Daryun.”

Daryun’s moved his neck, so that they were face to face, their lips centimeters apart. “Later.” He pressed them against the other’s, who was far too happy about, his tongue gleefully meeting Daryun’s .

“I wanted you since we first fought together, your back pressed against mine.” Grahze continued, as he pressed himself against Arslan harder and harder. Sounds of testicles slapping against flesh and wet tongues playing with each other, saliva swapping, filled the room.

“Hmmm... Daryun… Grahze…” Arslan opened his eyes, observing the two men kissing over him. Wanting to take part in it, he raised his head, clutching himself to the man thrusting inside of him, pressing his lips against his collarbone, feeling the hot skin and the smell of sea.

“Let us take care of His Highness first.” Daryun interrupted his contact with Grahze, placing a hand on his lips.

“You are right. I’d hate to disappoint His Highness,” And in doing so, he hugged Arslan back, tightening his muscled arms, raising both their bodies so he could face Daryun. “What do you say we take care of him together, Lord Daryun?”

Daryun raised an eyebrow, before understanding what the other meant. “A good proposition, indeed.”

He approached the Prince’s head, whispering. “What do say, Your Highness? May I and Grahze work together for your pleasure?” Daryun understood His Highness’ mind and body enough to know he was going to agree, but he found himself asking more for himself than anything. His body and soul belonged to the younger, after all.

Arslan couldn’t say he was paying attention at the banter between the two, just focusing on the cock pressing inside of him, and the muscles and manly smell surrounding him. Still, Daryun’s words resonated in his head, as he meekly begged him to join them in body.

“I’m glad.” Daryun whispered back, dropping a kiss on his Prince and lover’s shoulder. His hands slowly touched the younger boy’s sides, already held firmly in place by Grahze.

The pirate stopped his movements, his erection slipping out a bit to grant the Black Knight access. He could feel Daryun’s cock sliding against his, their erection rubbing together, as he slowly made his way inside of Arslan too.

Grahze could feel the Prince shivering in his hands, as two massive erections slowly made their way into his body.

“Should we slow down?” Gahze asked, a tiny bit of worry perceived in his tone. He wouldn’t want to or even dared to hurt His Highness.

“You worry is appreciated,” Daryun spoke, his tone casual despite the situation. “But His Highness can handle far more than this, I assure you.”

Gahze couldn’t help but to smirk at the suggestion. “What are you and you friends up to, I wonder…”

Daryun, in turn, smiled back at him. “I’ll _introduce_ you to them, perhaps, later.”

He of course already knew Lord Narsus and his retainer, but he quickly picked up on what Daryun really meant. “Gladly. But first,” He said, slowly moving his hips, a small thrust inside of Arslan. He could feel Daryun’s erection against his, pressing, in the tight space of Arslan’s inside.

The younger man body contracted in his arms, his hands pressing against the muscled chest and arms holding him in place, his lips emitting the most obscene sounds.

“Allow me.” One of Daryun’s hand snuck between the two bodies pressed together, gripping the prince’s much ignored erection in his hand.

“Daryun… Grahze…” Arslan’s tone was one of pure need, an invitation to take him more, to thrust more, to use his body.

Daryun and Grahze looked into each other’s eyes, and nodded. Gripping each other and the Prince tightly, they started to move, alternating thrusts into the boy. As Grahze pressed himself, Daryun retreat himself, their cocks rubbing, precum mixing together.

Even Daryun, in all his experience, had to admit that Grahze really knew what he was doing. It definitely felt different than doing this with Narsus.  
  
“Soon,” Grahze suddenly announced, as he his movements slowed down for a second. “And our Prince isn’t far either, I think.” He smirked. “What about you?”

“Let’s do it.” Daryun nodded.

Their movements and pace began to pick up, this time without trying to maintain a rhythm, just pure unaltered thrusts. Arslan almost screamed.

“Fuck.” Grahze was the first to release, splashing Arslan’s insides, filling him, covering his and Daryun’s erection in semen.  Arslan followed  soon after, the continuous stimulation followed by the orgasm inside of him was too much.

As soon as the other two released, Daryun found himself picking up the pace even more, and feeling Grahze’s release moving inside of Arslan’s as he too came, his seed mixing with the other, filling Arslan to the brim.

 

* * *

 

Daryun gripped Arslan in his arms, and with the help of Grahze, he placed him near them, on an empty spot on the bed.

“Thank you Daryun, Grahze.” Arslan murmured, in his post coitus bliss. His eyes were closed as he clearly enjoyed the atmosphere, and the trace the two men had left inside of him.

The two men were positively covered in sweat and the faint scent of Arslan’s release covered them.

“It was an honor to be invited into your bed, Your Highness.” Even thought it was Daryun that caught his eyes, Grahze couldn’t deny that Arslan was beautiful, and he enjoyed their sex greatly. He took one of the Prince’s hands, and he placed a kiss on it. 

“May I ask,” The pirate tone was humble and respectful, “Would you lend your knight to me, your Highness? Just for a while.”

Daryun raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless was pleasantly surprised by the other man's words. Perhaps he figured how much Arslan’s consent meant to him.

“Daryun knows he doesn’t need to ask,” Arslan tone was funny, almost admonished. “Nevertheless, I know he will not act if I don’t tell him… Daryun, you may have Grahze tonight. Or any night.”  
  
“Thank you, your Highness.” The pirate performed a quick bow, which Daryun felt was a bit unnatural of him. “You may stay here and watch if you want. Or even join us for more.”

He switched his sight to Daryun, his voice expression becoming jubilant and excited. “Now, Lord Daryun. I promise to take you on my ship didn’t, I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write a Grahze/Daryun, but I couldn't think of a setup and Daryun leaving Arslan out felt somewhat weird. :P


End file.
